


Genesis

by TalesofLarryStylinson



Series: Tales of Larry Stylinson [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesofLarryStylinson/pseuds/TalesofLarryStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>How it all came to be.<br/><img/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Genesis

Being on XFactor was something that I decided to do mostly just for fun. It was something other people encouraged me to do, so I decided why not? Might as well give it a shot and just see what happens. I never expected anything to come of it though, so when I found out that I wasn’t chosen I wasn’t really surprised. Of course I was disappointed and hurt, but I went into it knowing I would most likely be sent home. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

After being rejected and being told we could go home, I began talking with my girlfriend and started getting ready to go when someone came out and caught our attention.

“I have an announcement to make. We’d like the following people to please come back out onto the stage,” he began, looking down at his list. He began to call out names one by one. 

I didn’t expect my name to be on the list, but I was hopeful. Finally my name was called and I think my heart stopped for a moment. I wasn’t sure what was going on, but suddenly I was extremely nervous. I chewed on my fingernails as the nine of us followed him out to the stage.

I know I can speak for every single one of us on that stage, that we were all on the edge of our seats waiting to hear what they had to say. I was so nervous about what was happening that it was hard to even concentrate on what was being said. 

“We feel that you are too talented to let go. We think it would be a great idea to have two separate groups. We’ve decided to put you both through,” they told us.

The energy from those words just surged through me. This was it, I actually had a chance now. A real chance. Of course there was no promise that anything more would come from this shot, but it was something, and that alone was a dream come true.

I turned to look just as Harry was running over to me. I threw my arms around him and practically leaped into his arms, my legs wrapping around his waist as he helped lift me up. 

“Oh my god, we actually made it through. And we’re in a band together!” I thought outloud, in disbelief of what had just happened. 

“I’m really glad we made it through together,” he responded, causing me to grin. 

We barely knew each other, but from the moment we met, there was some sort of connection between us that was like no other. We were literally drawn to one another like magnets, and it was just natural to both of us as if we’d known each other for years.

Now that we were in a band together, we had time to get to know each other better and honestly I think that excited me just as much as being put through even though I barely knew this boy.


End file.
